we_are_one_song_contestfandomcom-20200213-history
12th edition
The twelfth edition of WAO Song Contest took place in the city-state of Vatican City. For the first time in the history of the contest, the venue has been built for the occasion in the famous St. Peter's Square. The slogan chosen was "#Borderless" and the presenter Arisa. From this edition also a theme song was introduced, and for this edition it was "Blank" by Disfigure. 49 participants decided to join the competition: * Albania * Armenia * Australia * Azerbaijan * Belarus * Bulgaria * Canada * China * Colombia * Croatia * Cyprus * Denmark * Estonia * Finland * France * Germany * Greece * Hungary * Iceland * Ireland * Israel * Italy * Japan * Jordan * Kyrgyzstan * Latvia * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Malaysia * Malta * Moldova * Norway * Philippines * Poland * Puerto Rico * Romania * Russia * San Marino * Slovenia * South Korea * Spain * Sweden * The Netherlands * Turkey * Turkmenistan * Ukraine * United Kingdom * United States * Vatican City Vatican City won last edition, so passed automatically in the final, and also the United States and Turkey, thanks to their second and third places, had the right to be already in the final. 23 countries competed in each semi-final and, like always, 11 countries (from each semi-final) passed to the final, with the last qualifying country chosen by the "Second Chance". The final was of 26 competitors. Won this edition Bobi Andonov for Australia, with the song "War is Love". Participants Semi-final 1 Also Vatican City voted in this semi final. Semi-final 2 Also the United States and Turkey voted in this semi final. Second Chance Every country gave 1 point to his favourite country. Voting is not compulsory. Grand final Voting and spokespersons The final voting order was the following: # The Netherlands - Ilse DeLange (Dutch representative in the 5th edition as part of The Common Linnets) # Malaysia - Shila Amzah # Poland - Magdalena Tul # Romania - Cezar # Japan - Eir Aoi (Japanese representative in the 6th edition and in the 1st Special edition) # Hungary - Kállay Saunders # Albania - Elhaida Dani (Albanian representative in the 6th edition) # United Kingdom - Olly Murs (English representative in the 7th edition) # Iceland - Greta Salóme (Icelandic representative in the 5th and in the 7th edition) # Denmark - Emmelie de Forest (Danish representative in the 4th and in the 6th edition) # Kyrgyzstan - Jamala # Germany - Helene Fischer (German representative in the 2nd and in the 10th edition) # San Marino - Valentina Monetta # Turkey - Sertab Erener # Malta - Ira Losco # Liechtenstein - WaltenBrand # Sweden - Sanna Nielsen (Swedish singer who represented Åland Islands in the 7th edition) # Italy - Marco Mengoni (Italian singer who represented San Marino in the 7th edition and in the 1st Special edition) # Vatican City - Sister Cristina # Norway - Alexander Rybak (Norwegian representative and winner in the 3rd edition and Belorussian representative in the 10th edition) # Finland - Krista Siegfrids (Finnish singer who represented Åland Islands in the 4th edition) # Ireland - Enya (Irish representative in the 1st Special edition) # Australia - Dami Im (Australian representative and winner in the 4th and representative in the 9th edition) # United States - Katy Perry (American representative in the 11th edition) # Azerbaijan - Safura (Azerbaijani representative in the 2nd and in the 8th edition) # South Korea - PSY (South Korean representative in the 3rd edition) # Jordan - Ayah Marar (Jordanian representative in the 9th edition) # Greece - Kalomira (Greek representative in the 2nd edition along with Fatman Scoop) # Cyprus - Ivi Adamou (Cypriot representative in the 3rd edition) # Israel - Mei Finegold # Philippines - Toni Gonzaga (Philippine representative in the 1st Special edition) # Slovenia - Maraaya (Slovene representative in the 6th edition) # Estonia - Elina Born (Estonian representative in the 7th edition) # Latvia - Markus Riva (Latvian representative in the 11th edition) # Armenia - Aram MP3 (Armenian representative in the 6th edition) # Moldova - Olia Tira (Moldovan representative in the 2nd edition) # Turkmenistan - Marala # Croatia - Danijela Martinović (Croatian representative in the 3rd and in the 8th edition) # Ukraine - Zlata Ognevich (Ukranian representative in the 6th edition) # Puerto Rico - Wisin (Puerto Rican representative in the 5th edition) # Canada - Natasha St-Pier (Canadian representative in the 1st edition and in the 6th edition) # Lithuania - GJan (Lithuanian representative in the 10th edition) # Bulgaria - Poli Genova # China - Wanting # Colombia - Maluma # Russia - Sergey Lazarev (Russian representative in the 9th edition) # Belarus - Alyona Lanskaya (Belorussian representative in the 6th edition) # Spain - Pastora Soler (Spanish representative and winner in the 1st edition) # France - Indila (French representative in the 4th edition and represented Luxembourg in the 10th edition)